1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of testing communication circuits within an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide integrated circuits with serial data transmitters and serial data receivers. As data rates increase and the performance required from integrated circuits increases, so does the requirement for effective testing of the serial data communication mechanisms provided within the integrated circuit. The known approach to testing integrated circuits is to use external test equipment to which the integrated circuits are connected. This external equipment can exchange serial data signals with the integrated circuit under test and vary signal characteristics so as to stress test the serial data transmitter and serial data receiver provided on the integrated circuit. A disadvantage of this known technique is the cost, complication and relative low speed of the external test equipment.